Matchmaking Mishaps
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: Roxas and the fourteenth member decide to play matchmaker, but it doesn't go as planned and turns into chaos. no flames invited to this story, sorry maybe next time
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do something a little more lighthearted, compared to my other more dark and angsty stories, all you yaoi freaks might actually enjoy this story, though this story will not turn into a romance on either side, this story was inspired by a **_**Full House**_** episode, and let me warn you that I've never really made a all humor story, so sorry if it sucks**

**Warnings, one part of this story contains heavy French kissing between Roxas and OC you've been warned, don't flame.**

Roxas, sighed as he teleported into his room, and collapsed on his bed, that was one hell of a mission. He kicked off his boots and fell backwards his head landing on his cushy pillow and closed his eyes breathing deeply.

The relaxing silence was broken by a portal opening, he opened his eyes and looked up to see his girlfriend, standing there smirking at him, "Well how'd the mission go" she ask.

Roxas groaned and covered his head with a pillow, "Pain in the butt, I hate land of the dragons, I never want to go back there."

"Can't blame you, with the experiences you've had there I'd refused to even step back onto the world," Xylia commented and flopped down on the bed next to Roxas.

Roxas sat up and the girl scooted closer to the blonde leaning in and kissed him, Roxas responded to the kiss, they continued to kiss each other totally losing track of the time.

"You two ever come up for air."

Roxas quickly broke the kiss blushing and looked at his best friend, "Hay Axel." He greeted.

"It's hard to believe that you two used to try and kill each other every time you were in the same room, now we all have a hard time keeping you off each other." Axel stated.

The two younger members blushed in embarrassment, "Was there something you wanted Axel?" The girl asked testily.

"Actually I have a message for Xylia, Zex wanted me to tell you that he was very disappointed with the way you did your mission assignment paper, and wants you to redo it." Axel explained.

Xylia sighed irritable, "Stupid Zexion and his assignments."

"He makes all the members do it." Axel explained "Well I guess I'll leave you two get back to your lip wrestling match" with that he teleported out.

Xylia sighed regretfully, "Man why does Zexion have to be such a stiff, he needs to learn to lay back, like us."

"Yah but the chance of that happening, is like…never."

"What he needs is a girl; I mean it did wonders for you."

"Hay" Roxas glared, "Well anyway, the chance of that happening is about the same because the only other girl in the Organization is Larxene and when that happens…" Roxas suddenly trailed off at the look on Xylia's face, she looked like an idea was forming in her head. "Do I even want to know what you're thinking?" he asked.

"Roxas think about it, wouldn't the two of them make a cute couple?"

"Yah if he stayed alive long enough for anyone to even notice, and I couldn't think of two people that are more opposites than those two."

"Haven't you ever heard of opposites attracting, and I know exactly how to start it."

"When did I join this matchmaking serves?"

"Just leave it to me." Xylia said then teleported out of the room.

Roxas just sat there in shock, "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end very badly."

* * *

Roxas sat at the kitchen table for breakfast, almost completely forgotten the conversation he had with Xylia, but it wasn't long before he was reminded for he had barely token a bite of his scrambled eggs when Xylia sat down next to him and whispered in his ear, "I have it all ready meet me in my room after breakfast." It took a moment for Roxas to remember what she was talking about, and nodded silently to her when he did.

After the Key of Destiny had finished his meal and put his plate in the sink he teleported to his girlfriend's room to find out what she had planned. "Ok Xylia, what's great plan you have?"

"You sound like you have no faith in me" the girl pretended to look hurt.

"Just tell me what it is."

Xylia just handed him a single piece of paper, "A note?" Roxas asked like he thought she was crazy "That's your great plan?"

"You have no faith in my whatsoever, just read it," Xylia irritable ordered.

Roxas sighed in defeat and read the note out loud, "To my only love, ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I couldn't get you out of my mind, my nonexistent heart inflates with lust when I see you walking past me, and if you turn me down I'll probably melt into a pool of nobody depression, signed lovesick nobody."

There was a very, very long silence, finally the boy spoke "Are. You. Kidding me, who in there right mind, would believe this."

Xylia gave him a hurt look that actually looked sincere, "I wrote it as if I was writing it to you."

Roxas mentally kicked himself, and was about to start a long apology, about how he was wrong and it was a perfect love letter then suddenly noticed a flaw, "Wait that can't be true, it says that the first time I laid my eyes on you I couldn't get you out of my mind, the first time we saw each other we hated each other."

"But I still couldn't keep you out of my mind, though my thoughts were, I want to kill him, but that's beside the point, this is going to work."

"How exactly are you going tell Larxene that this is from Zexion, it doesn't even have a name on it?"

"First of all, we are not going to give this to Larxene, we're going to give it to Zexion."

"So what do you plan to do, just waltz over and give it to him saying that its from Larxene, oh that a good idea, he'll go to Larxene and chew her out for "pretending" to have feelings for him, and assuming that he survives her wrath, he'll figure out that that it wasn't her and pin it on us, than we get in trouble."

Xylia glared at him, "You know your being a real party pooper, and it's starting to bug me, I told you I have this planned out, Zexion is going to find the note in one of his books-."

"And how is he supposed to know that it's from Larxene?"

"Would you let me finish" Xylia snapped "We are also going to put in the book this bracelet" she hold up Larxene gold plated bracelet with clear diamonds in it, "That way he'll know that it's from her."

"Larxene's going to kill you if she finds out that you took that."

"How she going to find out?" she smiled mischievously.

"Ok all right, but knowing Zexion as soon as he finds it, he'll go and give her a lecture about how we can't feel love, and do you really think he'll go against the rules, no love relationships allowed in the organization, I mean sure we're doing it but Zexion is part of the original six, and he's not gonna go against Xemnas."

"Destiny has a way of making things work out" was her simple answer.

"You got a lot of faith to be relying on destiny."

Xylia decided not to comment on that and began explaining her plan, "Ok here's what we're going to do, I'm going to go into Zex's room and distract him, I'll ask him a question that will end up with him giving me a whole lecture."

"That shouldn't be too hard" Roxas commented.

"While I'm talking with him you sneak in and hide the letter and the bracelet in one of the books, make it one on the front shelf, he flips through those book every day and is sure to see it, once your finished, sneak out and come and get me, make up some excuse that will make me have to leave, then all we have to do is sit back and watch the show."

* * *

Roxas waited around the corner of the hallway, and listened to Xylia knock on her brothers door, another moment later he heard a door swing open and Zexion say, "What is it Xylia?"

This was Roxas' queue to teleport into the room, he reappeared behind a large bookshelf and swung his head around to look at Zexion, he saw him standing in front of his open door, and Xylia on the other side of the doorway, pretending to seem interested in what her brother was talking about. Holding his breath he walked into the open and quickly grabbed a book without really looking at it opened it up to a random page and gently placed the note and the bracelet inside the pages, quietly closing it and stuffing it back on the shelf, then quickly portalling out.

He sighed with relief when he reappeared in the hallway and heard Zexion still speaking to Xylia, briefly making sure he didn't have a guilty look on his face before walking around the corner making his superior stop mid sentence and stare at him, "Sorry for interrupting but Vexen sent me to get Xylia, he need a sample of her senge to make more antidote," Roxas quickly lied.

The clocked schemer gave him a suspicious look before nodding, "Go ahead Xylia, come back later and we will continue our discussion."

"Um yah sure," the Deadly Shrine said looking like she was never really listening in the first place, and the two walked away.

"So did you do it?" She asked the blonde when they were out of earshot.

"Yah" was Roxas' reply.

"Great, by next week I bet the two of them will be dating like you and me."

"I still think that you're putting too much faith in Destiny."

Thanks for reading

**I really don't feel like dealing with flames right now, so sorry flamers your niether welcome nor invited to this story, maybe next time.**

**I'm really not sure if I'll continue this story, it depends on how you viewers react to it, if you like the idea and want me to continue that review and tell me, if you think it's a stupid idea and I shouldn't continue than either don't review, or review and tell me.**

**Disclaimer, I dont own kingdom hearts, I don't even know this story plot, it was inspired by _Full House_ eposode _Secret Admirer_**


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx growled to himself as he stared at his bookshelf, another one of his books has gone mission again, he stomped out of his room and went strait toward Zexions room. That was the most obvious place to look when one of his book disappeared, not that Zexion always stole his books, he had enough of his own, and besides Zexion had the biggest selection of his own books in the castle. Sure they all had there own selection, his was the second biggest, and Zexion was first but back to the point whenever someone borrowed his books they always made it to the clocked schemers room instead of his own.

But still at this particular incident it was Zexion he's the one that borrowed the book, because he did have that book in his selection. Demyx knocked hard on number six's door, when he got no answer he walked in, he often had to go into his room to get book and Zexion was not always in there, so by now he ended up just walking in when he wasn't there.

It didn't take long for him to find the book he was looking for there was some marker still in it, he opened it to that page not noticing the bracelet fall to the ground and looked the piece of paper on that page, it was some note, he figured it was from Zexion explaining why he hadn't returned it, he often did that when he forgot to return it or some other reason for not returning it, because Demyx often came in to help himself, and it was easier than dropping by his room to explain after it was already gone, it didn't happen that often, because Zexion rarely borrowed his book and usually returned them.

As he read the note, his blood froze with each word _Oh. My. God…Zexions in love with me _he thought as he finished reading the note, "Ew gross" he said out loud _I didn't even know he was gay_.

"What are you doing in here number nine," a voice asked behind him.

Demyx just about jumped out of his shoes at the sound of Zexions voice, and quickly hid the note inside the cover of the book and turned around to see the cloaked schemer standing by his open door, "Um I a, I just came to get my book," Demyx looked like a deer in the headlights.

Zexions eyes narrowed, "You seem overly jumpy" he commented.

"A, I just thought that, I saw something, um well I have my book now, so I'll go" with that Demyx walked past Zexion and out his door, he could almost feel Zexions eyes following him, he couldn't help but think about what that letter said _my nonexistent heart inflates with lust when I see you walking past me, _he unconsciously shivered and was vary glad to round the hallway.

He opened up the book cover again and scanned the note,_ I have to figure this out, there must be a mistake Zexion can't be in love with me, first of all I'm straight so it would never work out, we're nobodies we're not even supposed to feel love, this is not going to end well_, Demyx was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice where he was going, and ran into Axel.

"Watch where you're going idiot" Axel snapped.

"Axel" Demyx gasped, not expecting to run into anyone, "Axel, I have a problem."

"Well we all have a problem, we have no hearts."

"Ax, um is it possible for us to fall in love?" Demyx asked.

Axel raised an eyebrow at him, "Well tectonically no, but we can remember what it feels like to love, so I guess you could- what am I talking about, I'm starting to sound like Xemnas why are you even asking me?"

Demyx didn't know how to answer that question he just handed the note to Axel. The red haired nobody accepted the note and looked it over, _Oh my gawd Demyx loves me_ Axel looked up at him "Dang" was all he said.

"So what do I do?" the blonde asked.

Axel gave him an uncomfortable look, "Um, I think you need to stay away from him…as much as possible."

Demyx nodded seriously, "Yah your right, thanks Axel" Demyx walked passed him and down the hall.

Axel shook his head and looked at the note again, _my nonexistent heart inflates with lust, how gay is that_ shaking his head again Axel walked into the recreation room and sat on the couch still examining the note, _I hope he's not going to go into a depression now_.

"Axel" Roxas' voice called from out on the hall, Axel quickly hid the note with a bunch of papers on the coffee table just before his friend stuck his head in the doorway, "There you are, come on its our turn to clean the kitchen," Roxas announced.

Axel groaned loudly, the kitchen was always the job no one wanted, the organization had a chore hour every day and everyone was broken up into different cleaning jobs to do, "All right I'm coming" Axel stood up and left the room with Roxas.

Shortly after Axel and Roxas left, Larxene walked in grumbling to herself, "Stupid chore hour, why do I have to clean the dang rec room, I barely spend time in it," while saying this Larxene picked up trash on the ground and striated up everything else, she picked up the pile of papers on the coffee table, "What's this" she asked herself looking in over and saw it was Marluxia's mission assignment papers _shouldn't he take these to the superior, he probably forgot about them, I aught a throw them out_ instead she just put them back on the table and continued cleaning.

Few minutes later Marluxia came by the room to get the garbage, "Hay Larxene, you got the garbage ready?" he asked.

"Yah, yah hold your horses" the blonde was tying up the trash bag then handed it to the other member. He was just about to leave when she stopped him, "Wait before you go, here's a little present for you" she handed him his mission assignment papers.

"Thanks…so dinner tonight" Marluxia asked, he always tried to catch a date with Larxene when he got the chance, but as usual her only response was electrocuting him, "Ouch" the male rubbed his rear where her lighting struck him as he left the room, he noticed that there was a small piece of paper on top of the stack she handed to him, wondering what it was he flipped it over and read it silently, _To my only love, ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I couldn't get you out of my mind, my nonexistent heart inflates with lust when I see you walking past me, and if you turn me down I'll probably melt into a pool of nobody depression, signed lovesick nobody, I can't believe it, Larxene's finally fallen for me._ A wide green spread on his face.

Saïx walked around the corner of the hallway, and walked up to Marluxia, "Number Eleven, why are you grinning like an idiot?" he asked.

Marluxia glared at his superior for taking out of his fantasy, "None of your business."

Saïx just shook his head in disapproval, "I've been looking for you because Xemnas needs your mission assignment, is that it?" he eyed the stack of papers he was holding.

"Um yes, I was just taking them to him."

"Well I'll do it for you" with that number seven took the stack of papers from Marluxia's hand along with the love note unnoticed by the pink haired nobody and walked off.

Marluxia just stood there like an idiot his mind still in la, la land, when he returned to reality, he noticed that 'Larxene's' note was also taken "Uh-oh, the note………….oh well nothing can get me down now, because Larxene has finally fallen in love with me" with that he skipped off happily down the hall.

As Saïx walked down the hallway, he briefly looked through the stack of papers, and saw the love note on top of the stack and read it silently, it took him a moment for it to finally sink in what exactly he was reading, _dear sweet kingdom hearts, Marluxia want to give this to the superior does that mean that they love each other, is that the reason Marluxia was given castle oblivion, why didn't I see it before_, "I have to do something about this" he said out loud to himself.

* * *

"So you think that number eleven and the superior are having a secret love affair with each other, which states that they're also both gay?"

"Exactly" Saïx agreed, he was talking with Vexen in number fours lab stating his concerns with him, "Which also explains why the superior has given number eleven Castle oblivion."

Vexen shook his head doubtfully, "I've had my wonders about number eleven but the superior? I don't know, I think you are just imagining things number seven."

"I even have proof, I found this note with number elevens mission assignment papers that he was going to give to the superior."

Vexen snatched the note away from Saïx and skimmed it through, when he was finished he shook his head again, "This sounds more like a joke than it actually being real.

"Do you really think any one of us has the guts to play this kind of joke on the superior?"

"Its either that number eleven has a death wish, or one of the other member is trying to get him killed by making it seem like he's writing a love note to the superior, most likely number eight or thirteen."

Saïx was about to make a reply but there conversation was interrupted by Zexion coming into the lab, the three of them stood in an awkward silence for a moment, "Forgive me, hive I interrupted something between you two?" Zexion asked.

"No" Vexen immediately spoke setting the note down on the table "We just finished; you may leave now number seven."

Saïx didn't say a thing, he just walked out of the lab closing the door behind him, "Do I dare ask what that was all about?" the cloaked schemer asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about, Number twelve has a mission to port royal tomorrow, would you mind making notes about what to watch out for while she's there, and suggestions to help get the assignment done, I do believe its her first time going there" Vexen didn't wait for Zexion to agree or not, and just left the lab, stating that he had other things to do.

Zexion walked over to the table to begin preparations for the notes he would make, but was curious to know what Saïx and Vexen was looking at the picked up the note that the Chilly Academic set on the table and read it through, _someone wrote Vexen a love letter, Saïx was just in here, Saïx gave him a love letter, how could this be possible, we're nobodies, we cant fell love, I must talk to Vexen about this._

Vexen came back to the lab, Zexion was waiting for him. He intended to confront his fellow member about how there being no love relationships in the organization, "Did you make those notes for number twelve?" Vexen asked.

"Yes I did" Zexion replied setting the love note on top of the notes he made, and walked around the table to stand in front of Vexen, "I need to discuss something with you."

"And what might that be, number six?"

"Well you understand that we can't fall in love right?"

Vexen just stared suspiciously at him, "Yes" he replied slowly.

"I see the need to tell you about this, sometimes, our memories can come back and haunt us, and we think that we have fallen in love, but we must keep reminding ourselves that we cannot feel anything, and sometimes we may need help with that, do you follow me?"

"I believe so" Vexen said with a shocked expression on his face.

Zexion was about to continue but was interrupted by the lab door opening and Luxord poked his head in, "Hay Zexion, we need some assistance with your crazy sister."

Zexion sighed in frustration, "What has she done this time? We'll finish our discussion later."

Zexion left with Luxord and Vexen was left stunned, _Zexion has lost it, he thinks that he has fallen in love with me, and Saïx thinks that Xemnas and Marluxia are having a love affair, has everyone lost it_? He shook his head irritable, and started gathering the notes Zexion made together, intending to take them to Larxene, he walked out of the lab and down the hall, passing by Xigbar, "Oh number two could you do me a favor and take these notes that number six made to number twelve?"

"Well, what else do I have to do, other than tell everyone that lunch will be soon, I guess I could drop it off while I make my rounds," Xigbar said accepting the stack of papers and the two parted ways.

Xigbar knocked on Larxene's door, and the door opened revealing Larxene, "Here is some notes about your mission tomorrow that Zexion made" he announced handing her the pile of papers, she took the papers from him without a word and shut the door in his face.

The Savage Nymph briefly scanned through the paper and found the love note, reading it through, her face suddenly turned furious, "I'll kill him."

* * *

Roxas sat at the table waiting for lunch to be served everyone was there except for Zexion, which was why they were waiting for, Xylia sat next to him and the two of them noticed that that the hole organization never looked so awkward around each other. Larxene looking absolutely pissed off, while Axel was looking uncomfortably at Demyx, while Demyx just looked uncomfortable, Saïx was glancing back and fourth between Marluxia and Xemnas. Marluxia looked the most comfortable out of most of them; he was staring longingly at Larxene.

Roxas and Xylia shared a glance both wondering the same thing, there silent wondering were interrupted by the kitchen door opening, "Zexion stumbled in looking very singed, his hair was sticking out every which way and his organization uniform was slightly curled at the ends.

"What happened to you number six?" Xemnas asked.

Zexion stumbled a few steps and put his hands on the table to steady himself, "Well, she" he pointed at Larxene "Came into my quarters and attacked me for no reason."

"What are you talking about, I only did that because you sent me this love letter" Larxene shouted throwing a very familiar note on the table.

Roxas and Xylia looked at each other in shock, both thinking the same thing, that the note was supposed to be for Zexion sent from Larxene not the other way around, "I did not send you that letter, Saïx gave that letter to Vexen" Zexion accused.

"No I did not, Marluxia was going to give that letter to Xemnas, luckily I stopped it," Saïx shouted.

"What are you talking about; Larxene gave me that letter" now the only thing that could be heard in the kitchen was loud arguing, after a few minutes Xemnas shouted "SILENCE! Everyone to where nothing gathers now."

Without another word everyone teleported to there chairs in the meeting room also known at where nothing gathers, not surprisingly Roxas and Xylia kept completely silent, waiting for what seamed like forever for Xemnas to speak, "Ok, someone has decided it would be funny to send a love note, I want to know who and I want to know now," Xemnas started, as expected no one said anything.

After a long silence, Xemnas spoke again, "No takers, then let's go by how this note traveled, number twelve where did you find the note exactly?"

"I found it in the stack of notes that was from Zexion" Larxene replied.

All heads turned to look at Zexion, "It wasn't meant to go to her, I found it on the lab table, number four and number seven were discussion it."

All stares spit some looking at Vexen some looked at Saïx "Don't look at me, Saïx was the one that found it" Vexen stated and everyone that was looking at Vexen shifted there eyes to look at Saïx. "I found it in number elevens mission assignment papers."

All eyes shifted to the graceful assassin, "I found it in my mission assignment papers" Marluxia defended himself.

There was a silence, "Well why put the note in Marluxia's mission assignment papers?" Xemnas asked.

There was another short silence "I did it" Axel spoke up, "But Demyx gave it to me." Now everyone moved there heads to look at Demyx, "I found it in a book that was mine in Zexions library."

Everyone looked again at Zexion, "Don't look at me; I didn't put it in the book."

There was again silence "So who put the note in Demyx's book." There was no answer, and the silence didn't stop this time, only Xylia and Roxas knew who put it in that book, but they were both afraid to speak up, because they knew that it would draw the conclusion that they were the culprits.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes and looked at all there faces, he noticed that Xylia and Roxas both looked a little nervous, "Number fourteen, care to share anything with us."

Xylia looked up to see that everyone was staring at her, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, after a few seconds she caved "Roxas did it" she pointed an accusing finger at the Key of Destiny.

"It was Xylia's idea, she made me do it" Roxas immediately started to defend himself, Demyx suddenly looked very sick, "So that means Roxas loves me?"

"No it was supposed to be for Zexion, he didn't know it was put in one of your books" Xylia quickly said.

"So Roxas loves Zexion?"

"No Xylia was the one who wrote it" Roxas continued to defend himself.

"So Xylia wrote a love letter to Zexion, gross he's her brother."

"No you have it all wrong, I wrote a letter that was meant for Zexion but was supposed to be from Larxene, because we…wanted to see what happened, so I'm glad you all can take a joke right?" But everyone was glaring at the both of them.

* * *

"Oh I have an idea, lets try and set up Zexion and Larxene," Roxas did a impression of Xylia's voice, "Great idea Xylia" he went back to his own voice.

"Oh shut up" Xylia snapped.

"Hay less chatter more clatter" Xaldin ordered, after a long lecture from Xemnas and another one from Zexion, the two youngest member of the organization were punished by having to clean the whole castle the were right now in the kitchen with Xaldin hovering over them shouting out ordered, "And when your finished here I believe Vexen's waiting for you to clean up the lab" that was the last thing he said before leaving the room.

"I can't believe you ratted me out" Roxas said "Roxas did it" he did an impression of his girlfriend's voice again.

"Well you weren't much better 'It was Xylia's idea." Xylia shot back.

"Well it was, you cant deny that it was your idea" Roxas pointed a wooden spoon covered in pudding at her but some of the pudding flew over and hit her in the face, the girls mouth dropped open, "Oh you are so dead" she grabbed a handful of chili that hadn't been washed out of the pot yet.

"Roxas lifted his hands up in surrender "Sorry Xy, it was an accident."

"Too late" the threw the chili at Roxas and it hit him right in the face, "That's it Xylia this means war, and the two of them totally forgetting about cleaning starting throwing leftover foot at each other, not even thinking about the consequences.

The End

Thank you for reading.

**If you are a fan of **_**Full house**_** that you could probably see that this story was heavily inspired by the episode **_**Secret Admirer**_** which I don't own, I don't want anyone to get any idea's from this, I still don't approve of yaoi and will never actually write it, this was just for fun. **


End file.
